Tarde o Temprano
by Mauxi Radcliffe
Summary: Ron y Hermione mantuvieron un dificil noviazgo, cuando Ron quizo tomar el "siguiente paso" Hermione se negó, que pasará tiempo más tarde cuando Ron aparece con una nueva novia y toda la vida de Hermione se pone de cabeza? RWHG, HPGW Lean y dejen Review
1. Introducción

**FANFIC: Tarde o Temprano**

**AUTORA: Mauxi Radcliffe**

Capitulo Primero:

Fácil de Reemplazar

Allí con su tupida cabellera castaña y sus 22 años se hallaba Hermione Granger, tras una torre gigantesca de libros, tratando de leer uno, aunque en realidad solo luchaba consigo misma para no dormirse, era su 5to y ultimo año de estudio, las cuatro de la madrugada, y sentada en la sala de residentes del Hospital de San Mungo estaba la alumna más brillante de su clase en Hogwarts entregada por completo a sus estudios… SI... mas de lo normal y como si no fuera poco abatida, su vida había sido un total desastre desde hace mas de unos cuatro años y medio, y dejo de ser una fantasía después del sexto mes de haber salido de Hogwarts.

Sentada sola y cansada tras una guardia agotadora, por fin después de mucha lucha se durmió y Zzzz su subconsciente se apoderó de ella de nuevo y volvió a recordar tantas cosas que ella quería olvidar, tantas cosas que ni en sueño podía evitar tantas cosas que...

(N/a algunas veces en sueños puedes revivir los momentos mas impresionantes de tu vida)

FLASHBACK (N/A EN SUEÑO)

Séptimo curso en Hogwarts, Hermione volvía a la torre de Gryffindor y en lo que un gritito familiar interrumpe:

-Mione!!

-OH Ginny que te sucedió? porque estás empapada? llena de fango? como te ha ido en tu practica de quidditch?

-AMIGA NI LO VAS A CREER, no estoy alucinando, por fin, yo ya estaba decidida a olvidarlo, pero él me lo pidió, fue simplemente DE SOÑAR, él lo había estado guardando desde hace un tiempo, al final de la práctica todo se hizo realidad HARRY Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS... RON LO VA A MATAR

-OH, abrazo y gritos de euforia y felicidad, Hermione estaba muy feliz por su amiga, pero a veces se preguntaba porque era ella tan desdichada para estas cosas... pero era gin y Harry por lo que la felicidad la embargó.

De pronto otro flash

Hermione terminaba sus deberes de Aritmancia en compañía de RON, pues Harry y gin estaban desaparecidos desde hace unas horas (N/A QUE ENVIDIA JE, JE), YA Ron se había acostumbrado un poco por lo menos no le dejaba ojos morados a Harry como cuando se enteró, y en eso Ron carraspe

- Hermione...

- Si? Ron, su amistad había crecido un mundo pues la mayoría del tiempo estaban solos

- Te gustaría venir conmigo al baile que Dumbledore dice que hará para celebrar por fin la caída del señor tenebroso, es decir tú sabes, si tú quieres, sin compromiso, sólo preguntaba somos amigos no?... (n/a ya era hora, el chico maduró)

- Por su puesto, SONROJO DE AMBOS LADOS

Un espiral de colores brillantes se comió a Ron y de pronto:

Era el día del Baile Ron lucia genial con su túnica de gala, esa que sus hermanos Fred y George le habían obsequiado y sobre todo lo que no podéis ni imaginar, estaba SUPER radiante de felicidad, aún más de lo que se esperaba pues, bailaba con alguien muy especial, Hermione Granger en su bello vestido lila que la hacia lucir...

- Estas muy linda (n/a tu también papito)

- RON se acercaba estrepitosamente a los labios rosa de su amiga, que demonios me esta pasando?, se decía Ron, que demonios esta haciendo?, decía Mione...

Fue el beso mas dulce y deseado que NADIE se pudiese imaginar y el cual selló el inicio de una bella y ansiadísima relación hasta que con el pasar de los meses y la presencia de algunos inconvenientes todo dejo de ser tan perfecto.

Una laguna blanca se apodero de la escena y en seguida:

Ron y Hermione se besaban apasionadamente luego de no haberse visto por dos semanas y medias, pues entre la extenuante vida estudiantil en San Mungo y los viajes, prácticas y partidos de quidditch del guardián del fabuloso y últimamente triunfador equipo de los Chudley Cannons, no había quien pudiese hacer posible el mantener un contacto continuo entre ellos, como pareja los afectaba.

Se hallaban en un lindo y tranquilo apartamento en las cercanías de San Mungo, por su puesto era el departamento de Hermione, la noche había llegado CASI a su fin, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca. Hermione recibía una muy ansiada visita... RON SU NOVIO POR FIN ESTABA ALLI, CON ELLA, JUNTOS.

Clic Ron se había aparecido en la sala de su casa asustándola mientras ella trataba de leer un libro de:

"Cuidados Indispensables en bebes prematuros"

En primer lugar saludos y abrazos prevalecieron pero luego Los besos se apoderaban de la escena mientras ambos entraban en calor y desesperación, Ron tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de Mione como si mañana todo acabase, mientras ella "SE DROGABA" con el perfume de SU REY, no había quien los detuviese, Ron cargaba a Hermione hacia la cama besándola y acariciándola a mas no poder, llegaron a la cama, como pudieron, mientras el desabrochaba el sostén de su novia con toda la delicadeza que se le podía pedir, le besaba el cuello, abrazándola con sus fuertes e imponentes brazos, solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de ambos, Ron se desabrochaba su pantalón y se acercaba más de lo que estaba a Hermione (N/A que clase de enferma soy!) cuando de pronto...

- no, no, no, Ron, para, por favor, salía asustada Hermione hacia el otro extremo de la cama...

- ahora que Hermione?

- No, todavía no...sollozos

- Que más tiempo necesitas, lo he intentado de todas las formas, soy cuidadoso, muchas veces me contengo, estoy empezando a pesar que no confías en mí.

- No, es que simplemente que...

- No soy lo suficiente para ti?

- No, no es eso solo que... Ron espera deja explicarte

- QUE DEMONIOS ESTA MAL CONTIGO HERMIONE, no nos vemos desde hace mucho, hago lo imposible por estar aquí y tu me pagas con esto???

- Perdón?

- Si, es decir no quieres estar conmigo

- No es eso, me das miedo, no tu, sabes el hecho de...

- De que te quiera y consienta.

- No eso me encanta

- Explícame, te acaricio y huyes

- Pero Ron me das demás...

- QUE? QUE?......No vas a mis partidos ni si quiera

- Es que el horario no me lo permite

- SI QUISIERAS POR LO MENOS INTENTARLO

- LO HAGO!!!!!

- No lo creo, si lo hicieras, quiero decir eres tú, lo lograrías si te lo propusieras, por lo menos a uno en estas MALDITAS 3 SEMANAS

- Es que tuve importantísimas pruebas y otras cosas...

- Umm si, PUES SI NO SOY UNA COSA IMPORTANTE PARA TI, NO TE INTERESO... ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS HACEMOS JUNTOS????

- RON SAL DE TU MALDITO PARADIGMA Y DEJA DE CREER QUE EL MUNDO GIRA A TU ALREDEDOR.

- JA JA JA (SARCASTICO) SI QUE LO SABES TODO NO?...SE ACABO, HASTA NUNCA HERMIONE GRANGER Miss Sabelotodo YA ESTO ES DEMASIADO. ESTOY OBSTINADO DE TU DESCONFIANZA Y TU FALTA DE CARIÑO Y ATENCION, SOY UN HOMBRE HERMIONE, Quiero decir yo TAMBIEN NECESITO DE TI AUNQUE SEA UN POCO, estoy harto, FUERON 3 SEMANAS Y NO ME PUDISTE VER NI 5 MIN... Y ESTO AHORA LO QUE FALTABA.

- SIMPLEMENTE ERES MUY POCO HOMBRE, NO QUIERES ENTENDER... QUE SOY DIFERENTES A TODAS ESAS ZORRAS PERO SI NO TE BASTA... HASTA NUNCA SUPER MACHO... LAGARTE YA A UN PROSTIBULO A QUE TE AYUDEN CON TUS IMPERIOSAS NECESIDADES.

- No es solo eso hay otras cosas que tu...AH! que demonios! Sabes qué? ALGUNAS VECES ME PREGUNTO POR QUE QUIERES CUIDAR NIÑOS Y ESTUDIAS TANTO PARA ESO SI LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE NO TENGAS UNO... POR LO MENOS NO TUYO... TE DIGO EN VERDAD Estas Mal, Eso Es Raro, Enfermo, Anormal...

- AH!!!!!!!(grito de exasperación) SAL DE AQUÍ MALDITO ENFERMO VETE CON CUALQUIER RUBIA ZORRA QUE TE DE SIDA. (N/A sana la muchacha no?)

Portazo estruendoso y...

Fin del flashback

(N/A: Definitivamente el cuento de hadas no podía durar mucho)

Hermione despertó con lagrimas en sus ojos sumamente consternada por lo que respiró hondo, fue al tocador y lavó su cara, se realizó el moño del uniforme, apropiado para el trabajo con infantes, tomo su mochila, cerró su casillero con todos sus libros adentro y fue en busca de un café expreso para luego dirigirse a "cuidados de la maternidad", esto no podía ser así, había pasado suficiente tiempo, debía olvidar, Tarde o Temprano debía lograrlo, no podía acabar con su vida y menos con su carrera, OH! son las ocho menos quince pensó, por lo que se escuchó:

Sexta Planta.................... Cuidados infantiles

Cuidados de toda clase a niños y jóvenes, atención de partos y maternidad en general. (N/a voz femenina del elevador)

En ese instante recordó cuando decidió tomar esa especialidad en el 3er año de su carrera, cuando el Ministerio de Magia tuvo que tomar la determinación de crear dicho departamento, luego de que después de la caída del señor tenebroso se incrementara el índice poblacional a tal punto que los medimagos que se encargaban de estos casos en las casas de los pacientes se hicieran insuficientes y se produjera un nuevo campo de trabajo y lo mas importante de ayuda e investigación en contra de tantos males que habían aparecido en niños luego de la gran batalla...

Cada día se decía a si misma... EXCELENTE ELECCCION...la única realmente acertada :(

Al salir del elevador, se dirigió a la sala de"cuidados de la maternidad" el café le había asentado de maravilla por lo que tomó su lugar con 10 chicos más en un salón donde 5 damas embarazadas invitadas mantenían una alegre conversación con la profesora Alicia Jhonson.

- Muy bien chicos, creo que todos están aquí, algunos retardados por supuesto, mirando severamente a un chico de cabello verde llamado Samuel Alexander, quien la miraba con suplicantes disculpas y entraba al sitio aparatosamente.

- He citado a estas damas con la finalidad de provocar un feed-back en donde ustedes deben responder a las dudas de sus pacientes satisfactoriamente, veremos quien se desenvuelve mejor, para intervenir solo levante su mano y yo daré el uso de la palabra de acuerdo?

- Si profesora, un coro de nerviosos estudiantes respondi

Al comienzo todos levantaron la mano pues las preguntas eran tan fáciles como:

Explicar ¿Cuáles son los primeros síntomas de embarazo? o ¿Cuando puede sospechar una mujer embarazada que se aproxima el momento del parto? pero luego las preguntas se hicieron más difíciles y controversiales a tal punto que la única mano levantada fue la de Hermione (n/a: QUE RARO) cuando preguntaron:

- ¿Puede confundirse el embarazo con alguna enfermedad abdominal o genital?

- Dado que en el mundo mágico no solía suceder Hermione fue otra vez la única mano levantada con lo que la profesora agregó: Señorita Granger Háganos el honor de nuevo...

- Es Poco usual pero los quistes de ovario o los tumores de útero muy voluminosos originan un riesgo de confusión, con algunas pruebas. También la ascitis mágica o acumulación de líquido en el abdomen se presta a ser tomada erróneamente por un embarazo pero actualmente hemos desarrollado técnicas muy efectivas como el uso del ecómagrafogo transabdominal y uso de algunas pócimas.

- La profesora agregó un simple: EXACTO Y PARA FINALIZAR RESPONDA LA ULTIMA PREGUNTA, y alentó a una dama embarazada que no tenia mas de 23 años por lo que todos calculaban...

- Hasta que mes puedo tener... tu sabes el acto que orina todo el proceso

- Perdón... ;(

- Si debo abstenerme a tener lo que supongo todos saben, el hecho que produce mi estado. Tu debes saber cariño, de seguro lo sabes

- No, yo no, es decir hable más claro...

RISOTADA estruendosa del salón entero hasta que escuchó al chico del cabello verde, Samuel, diciendo...

- VAMOS HERMIONE... HACER LO MEJOR DE TODO EL PROCESO... TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES, al fin lo captó (N/A después de todo)

Risotada aún más fuerte

- La profesora carraspeó y dijo: joven Alexander, no esta en discusión sus afinidades con alguna parte del proceso resérveselas para otra ocasión, y respondiéndote cariño creo que a partir del cuarto mes debes abstenerte por el bien del bebé... terminada la clase, Buen provecho!

Hermione todavía no salía de la asombrosa VERGÜENZA que acaba de pasar cuando Samuel se coloca a su par caminando saliendo del Hospital y le dice:

- hey! Como pudiste olvidar eso, es decir es eso, todos nuestros estudios están en base de eso, una gloriosa pareja tuvo sexo, fueron muy buenos lo disfrutaron un montón y ja quedo embarazada hay que casarse.

- Hermione estuvo a punto de soltarle una lista de insultos comenzando por enfermo e inmoral cuado solo se remitió a decir: es que no entendía a lo que se refería, estaba nerviosa supongo?

- OH claro, disculpa como pude pensar eh... olvídalo seguro debes de saber muchísimo al respecto, es decir tenemos 22, es más si por esto fue que tomé esta especialidad, es el día a día y la evolución humana, tan excitante... ah, hasta un rato, cruzó la calle y se desapareció de vista

- Supongo que debes saber, je, je, CREIDO, estoy más cerrada que...Hogwarts mismo, idiota..., OH Miss Virgen del siglo, lo hiciste?, eso lo debes saber, tenemos 22, _Si Todo El Mundo No Me Hubiera Dicho Que Duele Un Montón Comenzando Por Ginny. Tal vez..._ en fin: PUDRANSE TODOS. Acabando con sus tormentosos y extraños conflictos mentales Hermione entraba al restaurante en donde almorzaba cada día "Molly´s restaurant" un sitio full agradable donde la dueña era nada más que su hermanita.

- Hola Gin

- Hola cariño, puedes esperarme un momento allí en nuestra mesa, estoy por atender a los embajadores de Francia que quieren reservar el sitio por 6 días enteros.

- OK, Hermione Se sentó en la mesa acostumbrada frente al TV mágica que Harry colocó en ese sitio después de que magos la "inventaran" dos años atrás y causara una revolución entera de adoración a la TV mágica, desplomada en el asiento lee una revista que allí se encontraba:

**EL REY CORONA CON REINA**

"Brittany nos cuenta que es un rey en TODO

Comentó que no nos equivocamos al colocarlo como el más ardiente del año la semana pasada"

Hermione sólo ahogó un grito y siguió leyendo tratando de omitir la GIGANTE y ESTUPIDA foto donde RON ABRAZABA A UNA RUBIA con cara de barbie doll y de grandes proporciones delanteras, seguro llena de silicona hasta los sesos, pero: - Umm no estoy celosa solo me doy cuenta de los detalles como el hecho de que sobre sus posaderas traseras se puede colocar una bandeja de té en equilibrio dada a su exagerada abundancia en la área de atrás... reclamaba Hermione para si misma en tono acusador.

La extraordinaria modelo de este año del fabuloso y aclamado sello de la alta costura "The Bewitching Queen" nos deleita nada más ni nada menos con el hombre mas cotizado por las mujeres en toda UK y Europa, Ron el Rey, nos comentó entre otras curiosidades, "Ron es genial, no se le escapa una, el lo hace todo bien" y con dichas declaraciones y conociendo lo picante que la rubia suele ser, deducimos que la han pasado de maravilla desde que declararon a nuestra revista corazón de bruja, aquí en esta misma sección, su noviazgo el mes pasado...

- Descarado! ¿Cómo se le ocurre buscarse a esta regalada?

Hermione tomó una serie de profundas respiraciones en busca de calma cuando de repente pone atención a la TV mágica y escucha:

- EN INSTANTES, Concejos para un mejor desenvolvimiento sexual (BUFIDO), y se escucho una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía: soy virgen ¡ Para que demonios me importa eso!, ya debo tener un record por eso, (silencio) y se volvió a escuchar:

En exclusiva declaraciones de Ron sobre los nuevos cambios en su carrera, el rey nos ha contado TODO al preguntarle como ha tomado el cambio del entrenador y el haber cambiado su manager ayer mismo, veamos como lo tomó:

- Bueno, en realidad creo que _los cambios son para mejor_, aunque extrañaré a Bell pero creo que Wood nos viene como anillo al dedo, tiene mas experiencia y eso ayuda un mundo, (Hermione piensa: "CAMBIOS PARA MEJOR,....CÍNICO") sobre lo del manager el señor Halley espero no me falle, en realidad siempre en mi vida personal los reemplazos han sido fáciles y muy fructíferos, es más Geniales y para muestra de ello aquí viene mi descubrimiento más acertado...

- OH, el conductor dice: y aquí esta Brittaney acompañando a su rey en su práctica de hoy.

- Hola a todos, saluda la modelito a la cámara estúpidamente (Hermione piensa: MUERETE)

- Regálenos un beso a la cámara en exclusiva de tu espacio de esparcimiento en notimagicas

- Mua... Gracias lo vio exclusivamente aquí, la pareja del momento en todo el mundo.

- Gracias chicos, y en otras nuevas tenemos...

- Hermione regresé te pasa algo? ¿porque tienes tus ojos a punto de lagrimas? Ginny preguntaba

- OH NO, NO, solo es que estornudo y estornudo, me debe venir un resfriado...

- Hey, si puedo ayudarte?

- Apaga la TV me tiene aturdida.

- OK??? Ginny levanta una ceja muy extrañada por esa respuesta. (Ella piensa: ¿QUE DEMONIOS tiene que ver la TV. con el resfriado?)

La comida ya esta aqu

- Gracias Gabrielle, dice gin

- UMM, DELICIOSO, debo contarte lo de mi clase de esta mañana... Hermione comenzaba

Luego de haberle contado a gin, la cual después de risas afirmo que eso era mucho tiempo de espera y como aguantarse (N/A IMAGINEN LA CARA DE Hermione). Cambiando el tema Hermione preguntó a su amiga a que se debía la felicidad, la cual respondió con un "Harry vino anoche", y Hermione decidió no preguntar más. Harry y Gin vivían hace 2 años juntos en un bellísimo apartamento en el centro de Londres muy hogareño por cierto, después de haberse casado y aunque gin tenía su famoso restaurante y Harry su carrera de Auror ellos superaron la distancia, los horarios, las ausencias muy bien y de hecho se querían cada día más.

Cuando Hermione se disponía a preguntar a su amiga sobre el articulo y lo de la entrevista en TV Mágica descubrió que misteriosamente la revista había desaparecido, por lo que concluyó que gin no quería hablar al respecto al menos ahora no y resignada no dijo absolutamente nada e hizo un silencio para conocer lo que gin decía sobre que a Harry le iba de maravilla y que esta más guapo y atento que nunca!!!

Empalagada con tanto amor ajeno, obstinada del tema sexo y su fobia al mismo... (A CASO EL MUNDO GIRA EN FUNCION DE ESO!!!) Y destrozada porque el único hombre que había amado en su vida la había reemplazado, por una muñeca rubia plástica llena de silicona por todas partes, Hermione se disculpó alegando que debía comprar algunas cosas, se despidió rápido y se fue devuelta al hospital a sumergirse en clases y libros para luego llegar a casa tomar un baño, consentir a su viejo gato un rato mientras leía y luego acostarse a dormir sola en una cama, blanca, grande y fría...

Fin Del Capt.

**N/A Este es mi primer fic sola pues había estado trabajando con Mione Grint en Celos y Dr. Corazón. Cuéntenme q tal les pareció?, ME cuelgo de un árbol? O simplemente NO escribo más... UMM en fin hasta me atrevo a salir adelante solita pero sin antes agradecerle a Mione Grint por su apoyo y a toda la gente linda que nos ha apoyado... BESITOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE, COMPADÉZCANSE DE MÍ:**

**(Es Aterrorizante La Primera Vez SOLA!!!)**

**No importa si son para insultarme ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Ron, el Dispensario y un Bebé

Capitulo Segundo:

El dispensario, un bebé y Ron de regreso.

Hermione se encontraba en la clase de pociones curativas infantiles, muy a gusto, pues era una de sus clases predilectas y a pesar de que Snape no reconoció su gran talento, allí sí se hacía y por todo lo alto, pues como la mayoría de las demás clases Hermione tenia un Excelente nivel, casi todas en sobresalientes y el resto de las clases solo era "sobresaliente" de nuevo, en fin académicamente era insuperable.

Esa excelencia no se reflejaba en cuanto a su situación emocional, simplemente le hacia falta algo, algo grande e importante, cariño, amor tal vez... pero estaría ese sentimiento figurado en una persona?

El profesor Ralf Blake de pociones curativas terminaba una clase de "Prema-recuperadora" una poción que se le administraba a los niños con nacimiento prematuro para recuperar sus defensas y evitar complicaciones posteriores, Hermione entregaba su recipiente con la poción adentro cuando la voz del profesor llama su atención.

- Señorita Granger.

- OH... si dígame

- Ya que Samuel Alexander, el encargado del dispensario de materiales no asistió a clases, podría usted guardar los instrumentos?, debo atender una emergencia.

- OH, si no se preocupe, con gusto, de seguro Sam (N/A EL CABEZA VERDE) tuvo una emergencia.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza, y salió rápidamente del salón.

Hermione luego de encantar a los calderos y colocar en una cesta los ingredientes y algunos instrumentos utilizados se dirigía hacia el final del pasillo a la izquierda en busca del dispensario, al fin lo encuentra y cuando lo abre se encuentra una escena netamente indeseada:

Una mujer que se colocaba la camisa, muy radiante y roja decía...

- Eso fue genial

En frente de ella un chico abrochaba su pantalón y sonreía sin darse cuenta de que Hermione lo observaba Horrorizada, No Podía Ser, Que Hacia Haciendo Lo Que Ella Creía Que Estaba Haciendo En Ese Sitio, No Puede Ser. ¿Cuando llegó?...

- ¡Sam! ¿Qué demonios?, ¿Cómo te atreves? Te salvaste por suerte. El profesor venía pero me pidió que yo guardara TODO, ¿Cómo pudieron? AQUÍ, Esto era tu responsabilidad, ni si quiera te importó perder la clase.

- Hermione, escucha, ¡te ruego no digas nada! Me acabas de salvar la vida, en realidad no fue mi intención pero las cosas se dieron de esta forma, discúlpame no te quiero involucrar en mis problemas, por favor no digas nada... La otra chica salió estrepitosamente del sitio.

- Por Merlín, no tengo ninguna intención de recordar este hecho en ningún otro momento de lo que me queda de vida, ¡Que Desagradable! NO PIENSO DECIR NADA Que falta de responsabilidad y seriedad. Pareces una ramera a media noche, no te importa donde y con quien solo te importa darte a conocer.

- Sam solo articuló un: hey, tampoco, no es como parece...

Hermione se acercó hizo colocar los calderos en su puesto y colocó la cesta en el pavimento, se dio la vuelta y de pronto se escuchó severamente:

- Vas a Organizar todo y más te vale que quede perfectamente limpio, cierra al final y buscaste un hotel la próxima vez. Como se les ocurre!

Al rato Hermione se dirigía a almorzar donde siempre, en el restaurante de Ginny, inmersa en críticas y asombro por lo que acababa de presenciar y decir pues cuando se molestaba decía cosas que ni ella podía creer que había dicho pero SE LO MERECIA. Entró al sitio al cabo de unos 5 min. después de haber salido del hospital, cuando llegó a la mesa encontró a Ginny sentada, y luego de saludos y besos las dos se disponían a hablar:

- OH Gin si te cuento lo que me ha pasado no lo vas a creer

- _y tú crees estar sorprendida_

- OH Gin no lo soporto más

- _Yo tampoco_

- No se puede vivir as

- _De ninguna manera Mione_

- ¿Cómo pudo suceder?, ¿Cómo pudo ser posible?

- _Eso mismo me lo pregunto yo ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí?_

En ese instante entró un inconfortable y abrumador silencio a escena, hasta que Hermione habló un poco apenada:

- Gin ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿A qué te refieres?, puedes explicarm...

- OH, si tu amiga lleva cinco minutos hablando de sus problemas y ni siquiera te ha notado ni ha preguntado que te sucede, pues solo se preocupa por ser escuchada ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Genial! Estoy de las mil maravillas y seguir la corriente no? Al reclamo de gin Hermione dijo en respuesta:

- ¡Vamos gin!, Discúlpame, Cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- OK, en realidad no se si es un regalo. Una tragedia o que simplemente soy una chica afortunada, lo que quiero decir es que no tengo la molestia mensual que sufrimos todas las chicas.

Hermione seguía en blanco por lo que agregó rápidamente:

- Gin, Ya hemos determinado que soy mala para este jueguito, no creo en la adivinación, soy un poco lenta, recuerda lo de la clase de cuidados de la maternidad y la cuestión del sexo.

- Mione, me refiero a la menstruación, haciendo una cuenta más o menos llevo unos cuatro pequeñitos meses sin su horrible llegada

- PEQUEÑITOS.....Ohhhhhhhhh Podrías estar embarazada!!!!!!!!!!

- NO, NO, no, (100 veces seguidas) no lo creo, tal vez solo tengo problemas de alimentación

- Ginny no seas tonta como va ser alimentación si tienes un restaurante y como si no fuera suficiente no se como mantienes esa delgadez si comes como Ron, MUCHO Y EN TODO MOMENTO, la castaña resaltó estas ultimas palabras.

- Bueno eso se debe a la práctica de mi SECRETO EJERCICIO.... (Gin se sonrojó)

- Si tú no haces ejercicio al menos que....GINNY PROCAZ, (Increíblemente ella lo captó rápidamente)

- No, no yo no especifique la pervertida fuiste tu al pensarlo yo no quería decir eso, pero lo otro ayuda también en realidad ahora que lo mencionas creo que...

- Gin... no es momento de que me cohíbas para luego reírte de cómo me sonrojo, por dios ¿no te cansas de fastidiarme?

- Solo lo hago por bromear, pero el caso es que estoy muy nerviosa, Con respecto a lo del período creo que tal vez solo tengo suerte, ¿Cuántas chicas en el mundo no pagarían por 4 meses sin ella?

- ¡¡¡¡Virginia Weasley!!!! Esto no es un juego y yo te veo hasta más "rellenita", no creo que estés en posición de bromear. Puedes estar en cinta.

- OK, no se, puede ser, es poco posible pero puede pasar...y si yo estoy en cinta! NOOOOO AUXILIO SUPONGO QUE HAS VISTO COMO EL PARTO ES DE COMPLEJO, DOLOROSO Y HORRIBLE Auch! No, eso duele mucho.... OK, OK, OK. Antes de que me regañes debo confesar que no puedo ni imaginarlo, eso de estar esperando un niño de pronto ¿Qué puedo hacer?, si Harry se entera de esto, me matará.

- Bueno, yo puedo acabar con tu duda, solo déjame buscar algunas cosas en mi casillero y ya regreso.

- No espera yo no creo que sea necesario, no quiero saber... Ginny suplicó desesperadamente pero su intento fue inútil ya que Hermione salió apresuradamente del lugar.

Pasaron, quince minutos con treinta y sietes segundos y veinte microsegundos, contados por Ginny a la espera de Hermione, corriendo por todo el restaurante hasta que finalmente se sentó y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa de siempre cuando escuchó:

- Deja de pensar en escapar tomando un vuelo a un lugar lejos porque tu esposo es auror y conociendo a Harry de seguro te encontraría...

- OH, Hermione! Gin sollozaba, No se que haré si estoy embarazada, Harry y yo habíamos acordado finalizar nuestras carreras, él auror y yo lograr estabilizar mi restaurante, a Harry le falta dos meses, y bueno, no lo hemos ni hablado, de seguro me matará.

- Gin debes aplicarte una prueba de embarazo, decía Hermione mientras levantaba la cara de Gin y le ofrecía una sincera sonrisa que expresaba una especie de "estoy aquí para lo que venga".

- Ni modo, de cualquier manera tengo que averiguarlo, mañana iré al hospital, tal vez el próximo año, no se no me decido. Ginny replicaba pero su amiga respondió apresuradamente:

- No es necesario, creo que te ahorre la visita

- Nooooo buuu.... Ginny chilló "tu siempre tan eficiente".

- Te haré una ecomagrafía transabdominal, con este aparatito, solo debes descubrir tu vientre el tomara unas fotitos que darán la información en cinco minutos a lo máximo, te indica si estas embarazada, y mide el tamaño de la cabeza del bebé para estimar su edad, por lo que sabrás cuantos meses tienes, también detecta alguna anomalía en el niño. Tranquila todo estará bien.

- Si tú lo dices, Realmente tengo miedo.

Gin siguió el proceso que pausadamente Hermione le decía que realizase, al cabo de terminar gin volvió a hablar:

- Hermione en todo caso existen buenas madres que sin el apoyo de nadie salen adelante, puedo ir a Australia, es lindo y soleado estaba pensando en él mientras llegabas.

- Ginny escúchame bien: Yo estaré contigo en todo momento en primer lugar, y luego hay dos puntos más: Harry te ama y desea como nadie en el mundo ser padre y de un hijo tuyo es su más preciado sueño y si en todo caso el no lo quisiese y huye, lo cual lo dudo, te aseguro que Ron con la ayuda de tus otros hermanos lo harán regresar luego de una gran paliza...

- JA, JA, JA ... ( TONO SARCASTICO) Bien, Harry de padre obligado, que consuelo, dice Ginny

- No Gin, solo bromeo. Sabes que yo te apoyo y tu familia también, a demás hace rato que no existía un Weasley que pudiese quedar embarazado, casi todos son hombres generación tras generación no?

- Si, pero de igual forma... no estoy segura. ¿Cuánto falta Mione?

- "Clic", ummm nada.

- ¿Qué dice?

- TOMALO CON CALMA...Tengo el agrado de decirte que (en gritito) _tienes cuatro meses y una semana como ¡MAMA! De un bebé sano. _Llanto De Ambas, En Especial De Ginny

- _Voy a ser!!!!!!!MAMA!!!!!!! :) _Danza de la victoriaHarry me matará, Ginny decía entre sollozos, aunque al rato moría de risa abrazando a Hermione.__

- Mira en la fotito como se mueve. Hermione le enseñaba a la pelirroja.

- Mama Molly de segura querrá estar conmigo hasta para ir al baño y papá atrás de ella esperará afuera. REIAN JUNTAS.

- No más menstruación, dice Hermione y Gin responde con un:

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, las risotadas ya llegaban a llamar la atención. Lo he decidido diré esto a Harry en cinco meses o más, crees que sea necesario, tal vez solo escaparé de aquí.

- Gin, se te notará.

- Diré que me dio obesidad repentina, eso existe Mione?

- Gin... él es el padre y de seguro que va enloquecer de felicidad cuando se entere, es TU HIJO, el regalo más valioso que se puede desear y tú lo sabes.

- Sssh Ginny cortaba a Hermione

- Hola Harry, decía Hermione. Él se acercaba a Gin dándole un cortito beso de saludo y luego besó la mejilla de Hermione y Harry agregó:

- Hey como andan, que planeaban cuando llegue, mirando a Gin.

- Nada Harry, JAJAJA, estas paranoico, auror tenias que ser, Que loco te tiene Gin, en fin fue un gusto verte pero debo regresar al hospital, por cierto ¿Cuándo te vas? debemos planear algo ir bailar es una buena opción, bueno luego me avisan, los quiero cuídense, nos vemos luego.

Harry se despidió con la mano y gin con la mirada de Hermione y luego de ese extraño momento Harry agregó.

Ginny, me puedes decir que sucede, interrumpí un cuchicheo, estas pálida, no hablas y para más asombro Hermione no me ha dejado ni hablar y nos invitó a Bailar, el mundo se esta cayendo o ¿qué?

- Estás paranoico como dice Hermione, Nosotras cuchicheando, escondiendo algo, debes estar alucinando, no, no nada que ver, gin baja la mirada.

- Gin dime, pues yo se que hay algo, eres fácil de descubrir para mi, estas tan rara que ni si quiera me has llenado de besos y abrazos ni me has ofrecido comer o dormir.

- Lo siento, disculpa mi falta de atención, quieres algo de comer...

- Gin...no tengo hambre, me preocupas, estas pálida y muerdes tu labio inferior desde mi llegada, a demás estas por temblar, sabes que por encantarme cada parte de tu ser, tus actitudes, tus locuras, yo mas que nadie te conozco y estoy seguro de que algo pasa, Si gin, creo merecer un poco de tu confianza? Si cuando nos vemos no me dices que sucede ¿Qué quedará de nosotros?, Harry hablaba en tono serio

- Gin había comenzado a llorar desde el momento en que Harry busco sus ojos, Harry la abrazó y luego gin comenzó a hablar...

- En realidad,sollozos primero quiero decir que fue mi culpa, soy una descuidada, un desastre, pero aunque no te parezca, yo lo puedo asumir todo, yo sola puedo si no te gusta, nunca pienso molestarte si así lo decides (silencio incomodo y sollozos de Ginny)

- Ginny te ruego me expliques, sigo sin entender...

- OK, aquí voy, ESTOY EMBARAZABA, Ginny quedo petrificada viendo lo que Harry hizo.

- Harry gritó: Ginny En que momento se te ocurrió, NO PUEDE SER ¿COMO PUDISTE? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Bueno eso lo sé PERO AHORA...

- Ginny agrego rápidamente: tengo cuatro meses pero como te lo dije antes, yo puedo sola, NO TE PREOCUPES, YO ME VOY LEJOS...

Harry se levantó la tomo por los dos brazos y sonriente por el grado de ridiculeces de los disparates de gin y la broma que le había hecho hace un ratito al enterarse la silenció, la beso y luego gritó: VOY A SER PÁPA, hecho que según los cálculos de gin, quien sonreía tontamente entre lagrimas de dicha, había producido quejas en todos los rincones del planeta por lo enérgico del grito sintiéndose 100 alivianada y con ganas de matar a Harry pues al comienzo le hizo creer que le disgustaba y por poco se suicidaba. El y sus bromas se dijo así misma.

Harry emocionado abrazaba a su esposa diciendo:

Cariño, esto hay que celebrarlo, olvídate de todas las tonterías que dijiste, seguro es el hecho de que estés embarazada lo que te hacia pensar en esas estupideces de irte, estas sensible y creativa. Como es eso de que si no me gustara te irías, jajaja que era tu culpa jajaja me siento MUY orgulloso de lo bueno que soy en ese ámbito y de ser culpable, me declaro responsable de todo.

Gin solo reía a las estupideces que el decía luego él le dijo:

- Hay que hacer una cena, pues esto es muy importante para no festejarlo. Y siguió hablando sobre planes futuros, Ginny, lo paró diciéndole que tomara un respiro y una cerveza de mantequilla que ella le daba; por ultimo Harry dijo: Familia tenemos noticias "Estamos Embarazados" Así les diré a los Weasley, y rieron al punto de hacerse de la risa. Gin no paraba de suspirar, mientras Harry hablaba de que le enseñaría como jugar quidditch, y que debían ir al medico juntos esta misma semana, de que sabrían de que sexo es cuando nazca, y que faltan dos meses para su regreso definitivo a Londres. Gin sirvió el almuerzo que nunca disfrutó con su amiga por los sucesos. Era el almuerzo tardío mas sabroso que habían disfrutado en sus vidas mientras que planeaban ir a la madriguera a anunciar la llegada de un nuevo miembro esa noche y que darían una pequeña celebración mañana allí, ya que determinaron que su hijo(a) no perdonaría el hecho de no haberse celebrado su llegada.

Hermione por su parte regresó al Hospital a cumplir su guardia de los jueves por la noche, luego de haber tomado un baño en su casa y haber buscado una muda de ropa para la guardia y sin falta haberse comido un emparedado se fue a San Mungo.

La chica tomaba su descanso después de su primer turno de guardia, eran las ocho menos cuarto cuando Hermione se dirigía a la sala de residentes para disfrutar del descanso de 45 min. Pues luego debía volver hasta las 3:30 de la mañana a la sala se emergencias infantiles y maternales del piso 6 donde laboraba. Cuando abrió la puerta del salón de residentes medimagos encontró a una vieja lechuza blanca sobre su casillero, de inmediato Hermione la reconoció y retiro la carta que Hegwid tenía enrollada en su pata, Hermione dio un cariñoso saludo al ave y la dejo ir de regreso a su dueño. Se dispuso a leer la carta:

_Querida Hermione_

_Ginny y yo queríamos en primer lugar darte un grato saludo y agradecerte por lo que hiciste esta tarde por gin, un abrazo... Por cierto nuestro último encuentro fue misteriosamente un poco corto y raro no?... Olvídalo. Como debes saber Ginny esta esperando un bebe, hecho que me llena de felicidad y dicha. En motivo de celebrar que estamos embarazados deseamos invitarte a una cena que se dará lugar aquí en el restaurante mañana por la noche, a las ocho, con los Weasley. Es indispensable que asistas, no lo olvides, recuerda que una mujer embarazada puede sufrir daños severos a su autoestima en caso de que faltases y como medimago especializada en esta área de maternidad debes prevenirlo._

_Esperando verte, con cariño_

_Harry y familia._

Hermione emocionada exclamó un: "siiiii" y dado a que los demás medimagos residentes la miraban como si tuviera serios problemas psicológicos decidió celebrar tomando un chocolate en la cafetería, salió del salón con carta en mano y al llegar a la cafetería pidió un chocolate caliente y releyó la carta un par de veces, luego tomando su bebida se puso a pensar: ¡Que emoción!, Que llevare puesto, debo ir linda, tanto tiempo sin compartir con la Señora y el Señor Weasley, ellos se han comportado tan bien conmigo incluso luego que rompiera con:

- RON OH, Hermione chilló en un tono suave pero de preocupación; por lo que internamente se dijo "Tranquila Hermione la carta no dice que él asistir".

En su cabecita se oía un: No puedo ir, al menos que Ron no asista, Definitivamente No PUEDO. Esta seria la primera vez que Ron y ella se verían cara a cara después del rompimiento ya que ella lo había evitado al 100 incluso dejo de visitar la madriguera y todo lugar en que se lo pudiese encontrar. No podía darse el lujo de volver atrás, de martirizarse viéndolo y menos después de que públicamente haya reconocido haber conseguido su "descubrimiento más acertado" y haberla reemplazado por la rubia muñequita de plástico, que de seguro no podría ahogarse nunca pues la silicona la salvaría ¡Debe flotar hasta en las piscinas muggle de niños! DESECEREBRADA... Por su puesto, es puro plástico dijo suavemente. Allí pensó ¿Y si no voy? No, ni pensarlo, no le puedo hacer esto a gin, ella de seguro confía que estaré allí apoyándola, no me lo perdonaría, ha pasado mucho tiempo, debo superarlo, lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera EL asista, probablemente tendrá un compromiso o algún juego.

Luego de tomar un par de sorbos de su bebida pensó desesperadamente razones por las que debería ir o no y termino concluyendo que Si el fuera a ir de seguro se lo hubieran advertido como siempre, NO HAY DUDA Definitivamente tengo que ir. Dijo para si misma.

- VIP - VIP - VIP - VIP el reloj de mano de Hermione le anunciaba que quedaban 5 min. para ir de regreso a cumplir su guardia, dejó el chocolate a medias pagó y se fue de regreso al 6to piso.

La guardia transcurrió rápido pues atendieron una perdida de una joven chica de 25 años quien con 5 meses de embarazo perdió al bebe al discutir con su esposo y caer por las escaleras. Hermione sintió mucho el caso por lo que decidió aceptar la invitación de la cena de mañana así muriera de nervios y además prometió cuidar a gin mientras Harry estuviera afuera así ella se quejase de sobreprotección.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Hermione entraba a su cama a dormir para luego levantarse a las ocho y treinta para asistir a "Atención de enfermedades infantiles"

A la mañana siguiente se despertó algo cansada pero muy entusiasmada por las últimas buenas noticias, así que tomo un baño corto y un cereal con leche y a eso de las ocho y cinco min. Se fue al hospital, asistió a clases del profesor Robert Chawner Brooke y salio a las dos y treinta y enseguida se dirigió a la lechucería y envió una carta a Ginny diciéndole que no iría a almorzar y que iría directo a su casa para alistarse e ir a la cena.

Hermione llegó a su casa a las tres menos quince se dio un largo baño en la tina y se aplicó una poción alisadora para su abundante cabellera, que dejo actuar por unos 15 min. Mientras preparaba unos macarrones con queso, la milagrosa poción dio efecto. Hermione la retiró y se dispuso a comer una pequeña porción de los macarrones pues estaba a punto del desmayo y debía guardar algún espacio para la cena también.

Luego de comer un poco Hermione se dirigió a su habitación y sacó del closet casi toda la ropa que tenia para ir a una celebración así, y a las siete y treinta al fin Hermione logró decidirse por un vestido de cóctel de color lila que su madre le había traído de Italia tiempo antes de que se hubieran mudado a dicho país, este vestido era de tiritas con falda que tenia una caída al diagonal un poco mas abajo de la rodillas, era el predilecto de Gin pues el lila le quedaba de fábula según su amiga, por lo que en honor a esta se lo puso con un par de sandalias platinadas muy delicadas y un pequeño bolsito del mismo estilo, también se colocó un par se aretes cortos de diamantes.

Vestida al fin se maquilló un poco resaltando su boca con un brillo rosa y sus ojos con un lila muy suave. Érase ya las ocho menos quince ya Hermione estaba retrasada, y el taxi que hacia treinta minutos ya había llamado, la esperaba en la puerta de su edificio.

Hermione tomo su bolso y cerró la puerta de su apartamento deseando no tener que arrepentirse luego por asistir a la cena, "no, no, mente positiva de seguro su noviecita lo rapto a un desfile", se decía Hermione al abordar el taxi y dar las instrucciones al conductor. Pasó todo el camino tratando de repasar la materia para el examen del lunes, aunque en realidad solo estaba haciendo excusa para no regresarse a su casa corriendo y enviar flores y disculpas a Gin el día siguiente. Finalmente llegó al restaurante de Gin, pagó el taxi, respiró profundo y se dio entrada al sitio.

Todos estaban allí en una larga mesa tomando vino y riendo por algún comentario que de seguro habían hecho los gemelos pues todos los miraban; el señor Weasley estaba sentado en la cabecera y su esposa lo acompañaba del lado izquierdo y Bill del lado derecho junto a Charlie y los gemelos ocupando todas las sillas, del lado contrario la señora Molly estaba sola con tres asientos libres y la otra cabecera sola de igual forma.

Hermione buscó con la mirada a alguien a quien no deseaba ver allí y luego en la cocina dio un vistazo para asegurarse que todo estaría bien antes de ir a saludar al resto de los invitados, lo buscó apresuradamente y SIIIIIII, Ron no vino, "no es que me importe" ah! Nada que ver!!!, se dijo así misma, y misteriosamente a Hermione se le quito el sustito que tenía desde ayer en el estomago, ya que Ron no estaba a la vista. Más relajada Hermione notó quienes estaban allí y Gin llamó su atención:

- HERMIONE (dijo en tono un poco eufórico) Ginny la abrazó y besó. Luego Gin bajó la voz y susurró:

- En realidad debo felicitar a Harry, estas aquí, no tienes idea de cómo lo aprecio, Eres la mejor hermanita de todas, Estas bellísima volvió a hablar un poco más alto: Ven Ven para que saludes a todos, Gin dirigió a Hermione al salón donde todos celebraban.

- OH Hermione querida, Molly se levantó para recibirla.

Todos los demás dejaron sus conversaciones, estaban en shock, no lo podían creer, no la habían visto desde el rompimiento con Ron muchos de ellos, y luego de analizar la escena se levantaron y siguieron el ejemplo de su madre, el primero fue el señor Weasley, seguido por Charlie y Bill y luego por los gemelos que después de abrazarla, George comentó de forma audible a Fred

- Hey ahora si estamos en familia!!!

A lo que Hermione respondió con una gran sonrisa hasta que Ginny llamó su atención de nuevo.

- Mione, tenias razón, gracias por todo, esto ha sido una locura total, todos están aquí felices pero nadie mas que Harry, está totalmente enloquecido por la noticia, tienes que verlo...

- Te lo dije amiga, todo salió bien y por cierto hablando de verlo ¿Dónde esta Harry?

- Creo que está en el cuarto de licores, anda buscando la mejor reserva de champagne, para el brindis por su puesto, aunque en realidad se esta haciendo hora ya, debo ir a buscarlo.

- No, siéntate, no te preocupes, yo lo busco y de paso lo saludo.

Hermione caminó por el pasillo y subió las escaleras en busca del cuarto de licores, se asomaba en cada cuarto que encontraba tratando de hallar a Harry y al final no lo encontró, se dio por vencida y mientras regresaba al salón donde todos estaban, Hermione repasaba su examen del lunes mentalmente como acostumbraba días antes de este y en el momento en que trataba de recordar:

- 1628, ¿Qué fue lo que William Harvey dijo en su obra Exercitatio Anatomica de Motu Cordis et Sanguinis in Animalibus?...Umm no recuerdo...

- Una voz masculina salio de la habitación en frente donde pasaba: Mi éxito con todas las mujeres es porque simplemente "SOY TODO UN SEMENTAL"

Hermione ahogo un gritito en su cabeza que decía QUE DEMONIOS DIJO, DEFINITIVAMENTE EL NO DIJO ESO., y luego de analizar velozmente la situación, concluyó que de ser cierto eso el medimago era un necesitado o un experto pervertido, se rió mucho pues causaba mucha risa el hecho de que eso hubiese sucedido, se sonrojó de tal forma que parecía un tomate entre tanta risa y luego agrego así misma "los gemelos inventan una clase de bromas".... "Realmente me sorprendió esta" bueno en fin creo que... debo regresar.

Hermione notó al llegar que Harry hablaba con Gin y los gemelos por lo que se les acerco y Harry luego de saludarle dijo:

- Ya compre el jugo de cereza que a Gin le encanta, Recuerdale que ella no puede tomar licor no?, Hermione afirmo con la cabeza y el siguió hablando: Siendo así Ya estamos listo para comenzar, OH no! falta la Champagne

Hermione pensó entonces: Eso fueron 5 min., desperdiciados de mi vida allá arriba, dándose cuenta de que era imposible entonces que Harry estuviera arriba hace un rato, pues estaba en la tienda. Cuando Fred agregó en voz audible:

- RON, La champagne te mordió. Apresúrate, TODOS ESPERAMOS.

Hermione, volteó y contó a los presentes y los platos en la mesa rápidamente y asomo su cabeza hacia el pasillo por donde ella acaba de salir para comprobar que sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad.

Venia un Ron totalmente diferente, tenia un suéter azul oscuro con un pantalón negro y su cabello estaba cortito, tenia hecho una especie "pinchitos" que según Hermione le favorecía NOTABLEMENTE, Hermione notó esto los primeros 05 segundos después de verlo, pues los otros 05 se fueron en un gran OH, y en contenerse y respirar para tratar de no matar a Ginny y a Harry en ese instante, su corazón saldría de su pecho probablemente en cualquier momento No Puede Ser pensó.

Todos los demás presentes mantenían un "silencio incomodo" excepto Gin quien en susurro preguntó a Harry que como había hecho para que Mione viniera si Ron estaba allí y Harry respondió con un simple: Ella no lo sabía.

Miles de recuerdos vinieron a la cabeza de Hermione, el baile, primer beso, aquella noche en su casa y la revista con la modelito, el muy idiota mostrándole a lo que él denominó su "descubrimiento mas acertado" en TV que no era mas que un montón de silicona andante con identificación y NOOO en ese momento comprendió de donde venia la pervertida frase de "soy un semental" que otra persona podría ser!!! Que broma ni que broma Tenia que ser el pervertido de Ron!!!!!.

Por el otro lado Ron se había quedado petrificado, pensó rápidamente en que mataría a Harry y luego se dejo deslumbrar por la linda Hermione que lo miraba en ese instante, tanto tiempo sin encontrar esos ojos cafés que lo hacían hacer tantas idioteces como las de aquella maldita noche, en ese instante Ron lamentó, más de lo que lo había hecho estos años, su comportamiento, teniéndola tan cerca y tan lejos, estaba deslumbrante esa noche, Ron solo se repitió a si mismo lo que hacia siempre que pensaba en ella: mi ausencia de seguro le calló de lo mejor, lo de nosotros es imposible. Y viendo a Hermione tan bella se advirtió a sí mismo: nada de idioteces Ron de seguro ella debe tener un millón de pretendientes con lo bonita que está y un medimago novio hasta tendrá, no olvides tú ya tiene una novia y una muy bella.

Ginny tratando de evitar una tragedia anunció a todos que la cena debía comenzar y que estaba muy feliz de la presencia de todas las personas que quiere en esa noche tan especial; Hermione en ese instante desechó la idea de salir corriendo de ese sitio y resignada tomo asiento como todos los demás.

Harry se sentó enfrente al señor Weasley en la otra cabecera, del lado derecho de Harry junto a su esposo gin se sentó y a su lado Hermione hizo lo mismo pero dado a la falta de asientos Ron se sentó entre su madre y Hermione. En ese instante todos volvieron a callar excepto los gemelos que comentaron algo y explotaron de risas hasta que severamente Molly les dirigió una mirada que los silenció. Harry dio un _"pequeño_" discurso de introducción al que ni Hermione ni Ron atendieron pues estaban lo suficientemente entretenidos detallándose unos a otros, Ron recordó al verla detalladamente que el día en que se hicieron novios en el baile ella llevaba un vestido del mismo color con lo que sintió como un gran bloque caía en su estomago quitándole el hambre de un solo golpe, ¡La perdí! Y no hay vuelta atrás, el se recordó.

Por otro lado estaba Hermione drogada de nuevo por ese perfume, ella sentía como estaba más roja de lo normal, la cena estaba deliciosa sin embargo ella no podía ni hablar solo hacia creer que comía de vez en cuando mientras solo bebía hasta que su copa se vaciaba y de repente mágicamente se llenaba de nuevo, llegó un momento en que todos hablaban y reían animadamente omitiéndolos por completo, aprovechándose de ello Ron llamó la atención de Hermione mientras ella bebía un poco de su copa por quinta vez llenada, ambos seguían muy dolidos por todas aquellas palabras que los hirieron tanto aquella noche. Había un trecho de tanto rencor, distancia y tiempo entre ellos que Hermione realmente se sorprendió cuando este le habló ¿Cómo se atrevió a venir? Replicaba un Ron algo confundido.

- No bebas tanto Miss sabelotodo, si no lo sabias te digo que no queremos de esas chicas que bailan en las mesas desnudándose, este es una velada en celebración de un próximo nacimiento.

- Hermione tragó hasta el fondo y respondió: No soy de esas Ron, tranquilo, que tu vayas a ese tipo de fiestas y solo conozcas chicas como esas no implica que las demás seamos así, lamento que las chicas con que andas vienen de ese mundo, eso si te digo ten cuidado porque no te veo bien y mis predicciones se están haciendo realidad por lo que te veo.

- No lo puedo creer, como has empeorado Hermione, ahora recurres a la adivinación, no me digas ahora también te gusta ver a través de la bola de cristal, increíble enloquecen las chicas sin mi definitivamente.

- No Ron, como siempre no entiendes, No te esfuerces, entiendo que tu coeficiente intelectual nunca fue muy brillante, esta vez me explicare mejor, a lo que me refiero es que la ultima vez que nos vimos, recuerdo haberte dicho que terminarías con una rubia zorra que te daría VIH, y siento que ya esas cerca. Cuídate ella le advirti

- OH querida olvide que tu sabias todo sobre nada pero debo decirte que en una sola cosa acertaste, que conseguí a una rubia chica mejor que tú, que da todo por mi y me lleva hacia donde tu no me PUDISTE NI ACERCAR, Soy Muy Feliz Ahora, en cambio tu no lo pareces, pero como estarlo, eres tú, creo que de veras tu feminidad no es de las mejores, no eres buena cariño, no sirves. Hermione extremadamente roja respondió:

- Tal vez simplemente no quise ni acercarte, no lo has pensado, me refiero a que tu no me inspirabas lo suficiente cariño, pobrecillo que lastima me das, me alegro que hayas conseguido a alguien a la que le lograras inspirar así sea un poquito. Y Si Soy Feliz Ahora Yo También. Si el supiera que todavía soy virgen, y que no soy tan feliz como podría serlo, pensó ella mientras le respondía.

Hermione estaba herida ya apunto de darle una cacheteada pero volteó a que Ginny que venia con los "postres" y decidió terminar con eso como a de lugar, sin peleas ni espectáculos todo por Gin. Ron hizo silencio al darse cuenta de lo mismo, Gin al darle su postre a Ron susurró un "gracias hermanito por comportarte", y luego regresó a la cocina. Ron se sintió como el propio insufrible charlatán y el peor de todos, por lo que decidió no responder al argumento de Hermione y hablar con otros como Charlie y Bill hasta que la cena terminó y Todos comenzaron a irse.

Hermione estuvo con Ginny en todo momento ayudándole, con los trastos y ordenando un poco el desastre que había en el lugar, mientras Harry atendía a los invitados que se iban poco a poco. Como a eso de las once y media Hermione llamó a un taxi para ir a casa, solo quedaban Gin, Harry y ella, ya era hora de partir todo estaba en orden y había sido una noche larga. Luego de que ambos le agradecieran que haya asistido y lo mucho que significó para ellos que viniera ya por cuarta vez, Hermione olvidó el hecho de asesinarlos en reproche al no avisarle de que Ron estaría allí.

Hermione también rechazó la invitación de Harry a llevarla a casa replicándole que Gin estaba muy cansada y que el debía quedarse con ella, se despidió y salió a esperar el taxi en las afueras para luego encontrarse con nadie más que su ex-novio y hermano de su mejor amiga como si la velada no hubiera sido suficiente:

- Hermione pensé que ya te habías ido.

- Lo mismo pensé de ti, Ron ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Por qué estas aquí a estas horas?

- Malas noticias Hermione... la calle no te pertenece y espero que mi taxi llegue.

- No idiota, en realidad me refería a que si todo el dinero que debes ganar no te alcanza para comprarte un carro y evitarle estas incomodidades a la sociedad en pleno.

- Tu siempre tan profunda y enrollada, si tengo uno pero está en el taller, se averió hace unos días, pero pronto estará listo y evitaré estas posibles terribles incomodidades, en cambio tú, creí que irías al hospital.

- AH, no me toca guardia si a eso te refieres

- Ya decía yo que era extraño que pidieses permiso para dedicarle a los seres queridos algún tiempo y acompañarlos en grandes de sus momentos...

- Lo hago solo con seres queridos Ron, yo en cambio pensaba que dirías que tu rubia te ha quitado todo el dinero para comprar un carro pues de seguro eso es lo UNICO que le inspira de ti.

CUIDADO, DESPEJEN, ALERTA, PELIGRO, ESO FUE LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL VASO. Eso era suficiente para que se tomaran verdaderas acciones y el chico no tenia intenciones de pasarlo por alto.

Ron estaba suficientemente dolido por todo y ahora esto, PONIA EN DUDA SU HOMBRIA!!!! Estaba listo para llevar a cabo cualquier locura con cual descobrarse y efectivamente la hizo aunque no le salio como el quiso:

Rápidamente Ron se acercó a Hermione colocándola contra la pared y tomándola por la cintura, Hermione no supo ni que hacer cuando el ya la estaba besándola apasionadamente, a lo que Hermione respondió de la misma forma e intensidad, tanto tiempo sin sus suaves labios, esa cinturita que era solo de él, Ron solo hacia lo que era justo según él, Hermione por su parte tomaba su cuello tratando de acercarlo más para que nunca se fuera, enloqueciendo con su perfume y sus labios, cuando ya estaban llegando al punto en que necesitaban aire _urgentemente_ Hermione no dio un segundo tiempo, ni una segunda oportunidad, empujó a Ron muy fuerte hacia delante, hecho que sorprendió a Ron justo cuando lo comenzaba a disfrutar al 100 con una respiración agitada de ambos de fondo y borrándole la sonrisa a la cara de Ron Hermione dijo:

- Definitivamente, lo único que puede ser que inspire a tu rubia es tu dinero querido Ron y eso que yo hice un esfuerzo por que apenas este beso me inspirase, Imagínatelo, Mala noticia amigo: no sirves, te digo en verdad estás mal, eso es raro, enfermo, anormal... y a paso apresurado tomo el taxi que se acercaba, sin importarle que ese de seguro era el de Ron y que lo ultimo que había dicho era una frase que el mismo uso el día que rompieron, ese beso lo disfruto al máximo pero alguien tenia que reaccionar y de seguro Ron no lo haría, ella estaba a punto de perder la cordura y de seguro el ya la había perdido pues no tenia y como olvidar que él tiene novia, ella tenía que parar.

Ron sorprendido por el vuelco que dieron las cosas solo se sentó en el pavimento a esperar el taxi tomando su cabeza con las dos manos pensando simplemente que Hermione no era la misma que él había conocido en Hogwarts y mucho menos con la que él había compartido de novio, tratando de buscar una explicación a: ¿Qué demonios le pasó? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Por qué hizo eso? Ron solo se decía una y otra ves que:

- Ella tuvo que haber sentido lo que sentí, fue demasiado grande, será que simplemente ¿Me la cambiaron por otra?

Fin del capt.

**N/A: espero que les haya gustado este capt. El próximo estará genial y no se les olvide DEJEN ****REVIEWS****. Gracias a la linda gente que me ha dejado RR, un millón de gracias y bendiciones, se les quiere un mundo y porfis cuídense... De seguro las parejas del próximo capt, los va a sorprender... Besos y abrazos!!!!!!**

Reviews!:

JOSELA: Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Besos y Abrazos.

Lil Granger: En primer lugar, tienes razón, Brittany es de Daria, gracias por tu apoyo, eres una gran amiga y es bueno saber que hay gente tan drogada como yo, con respecto a las torturas de Mione, ya no se que hacer, pero probablemente aplicaré un "repítelo hasta que se canse" hasta que actualice. Sin más nada que decirte t.q.m. nos vemos en el trabajo!

CoNnY-B: Querida amiga, quiero decirte que no eres la única a quien su mamá la ve frente a su computadora riéndose como desquiciada, es un mal que a todos nos asecha, así que no te preocupes, no estás loca, yo también lo estoy entonces, gracias por tu review, eres super y espero que este capi te haya gustado.

Ophelia Dakker: Tu review está genial, genial, genial. Que bueno que te gustó el primer capi y espero que este te haya gustado también. Deja review ;)

Tabatas: que bueno que te haya gustado el concepto del fic, Es algo nuevo pero a la vez tan posible!!!! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado. Saludos y dejen RR

Kiomi: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este y los que siguen, te gusten también. Bye y cuídate mucho!!!

Meluchi1: Hola, gracias por tu review, me fui muy útil, tomé tu consejo, en un futuro trataré de ser más especifica con respecto a la movilización de Hermione. A gente como tu verdaderamente les doy las gracias… Besos. Bye

Ouch-zgz: El objetivo del primer cap fue dar una visión general de toda la situación en la que se desenvuelve el fic, me alegra que te haya gustado el balance en cuanto a detalles se refiere. Gracias por tu review y tu sugerencia.

Sakura Radcliffe: Me gustó muchisisisissisisisisimo tu review, estoy muy felíz de que me hayas agregado a tus favoritos, espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como el primero. Besos y Abrazos

Leonysse Weasley: En realidad el tema surgió de repente porque en este siglo en el que vivimos y con la Hermione que todos conocemos se me hacía divertida y factible la idea. Besitos y gracias por leer

Lalwen Black: Gracias por tu review. Sí, ciertamente lo de primeriza suena "extraño", pero por más extraño que suene, es lo que soy en este momento, nervios traicionan e invaden créeme, pero en realidad debo explicarte que lo que sucede es que no quise dejar cabos sueltos con el primer capítulo, por eso fue que la trama se desarrollo a tal velocidad, era una Introducción a la trama real de la historia. La gente se tomó muy en serio la broma del árbol, en realidad, sí me gusta escribir y sí leo lo que escribo, lo que sucedió con este capítulo, te repito, es que era una introducción por lo que no quise dejar nada en el aire (no se si me entiendes). Yo estoy conciente de la situación difícil por la que atraviesa el país y los ff son como una especie de aislamiento de esa situación, tienes razón, la lucha continua. Sabes? A mi me gusta mucho utilizar el sarcasmo, tanto en la vida real como en los ff, todo el tema del árbol y de que colgaré los hábitos era una broma que todo el mundo se tomó muy en serio, claro que me gusta como escribo, sino no hubiese publicado ni siquiera la introducción de la historia. Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que leo, es mi adicción, Quiero de forma especial darte las Gracias por tu review. Besos

MioneGrint: Sabes que tu eres mu amiguis, con la que cuento para todo, Agradezco tu apoyo mas que a nadie pues sabes lo importante que significa para mi y Gracias por estar allí y apoyarme en todo y haberme, hace tiempo ya, abierto las puertas del mundo HP, Besos y abrazos y T.Q.Q.J… ACTUALIZA TU FF Ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pd: Rupert esta muy bueno y Si se va!!!

---------------------------------------


End file.
